Tiny Vegetables
by lizzie-rivers
Summary: A little series about little Vocaloids! Random/plotless drabbles about the Vocaloids/UTAUs/Fanmades/Ect as toddlers and small children. Taking requests! Have fun! :D 1: The Siren - What could possibly be making that siren-like noise?


Sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth. I've been ill, stressing over school and to be completely honest, lacking all motivation. No, I don't exactly have writers block, I just haven't found a want to write. My anxiety has been pretty bad so I guess that's what caused it. But I had an idea for this and it made me want to write again :D (TAFTFE and R&C will be updated soon).

I'm not sure why I named this Tiny Vegetables. It just popped into my mind. So this will just be a random side fanfiction series about the Vocaloids as toddlers/small kids! I'm taking requests, I explain more in the ending A/N. It will be just pointless, plotless fun. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Vocaloid!

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The Siren

"WAAA-WOOO-WAAA-WOOO!"

"What's that noise?" asked a little boy with blue hair and a scarf far too big for him wrapped around his neck. He looked up at the girl he was playing with in the sandbox and stopped moving his truck back and forth.

"It sounds like a siren," said his counterpart, a girl with short, green hair and wearing a pair of rather large, red goggles on her head.

The two shook it off and went back to playing. The boy made beeping noises as he reversed his little truck backwards a bit before he proceeded to dump its contents over the girl's hand. The girl shook the sand off of her hand, glared at the boy and stuck her tongue out. The boy just laughed and the girl ended up giggling with him.

"WAAA-WOOO-WAAA-WOOO!"

The duo in the soundbox jumped as the siren-like noise sounded again. The girl stood up and gestured for the boy to do the same.

"Come on, Kaito-kun," the girl said as she adjusted her goggles. She put one foot in front of the other and pointed her finger into the direction of the noise. "Let's investigate!"

"What does investigate mean?" asked Kaito as he slowly got up, being careful not to fall over his scarf. "Gumi-chan likes to use big words that I don't know."

Gumi rolled her emerald eyes and gave Kaito a little shove so he stumbled out of the sandbox. "It means let's go see what that noise is!" she exclaimed and started pushing Kaito towards the noise.

"I can walk on my own!" Kaito said, shaking Gumi off. He tried to start running, only to have his long scarf get tangled with his legs. He wibbled and wobbled and fell with an 'oof' on the grassy ground.

"See," Gumi laughed, "you need my help." Kaito pouted as Gumi pulled him back to his feet. She held onto his hand and tugged him along.

The source of the siren noise seemed to be coming from behind a tree a few yards away. Gumi and Kaito cautiously approached, being careful not to make themselves known. They crept up to the tree and peered around it, Gumi on one side and Kaito on the other.

"WAAA-WOOO-WAAA-WOOO!"

What met their eyes was the sight of one of their friends being swung around and around and around by her long, teal, twin tails. She was crying out in pain as her beautiful hair was harshly tugged and swinging her round. The culprits were none other than a pair of blonde twins, a boy and a girl. They had ahold a of one twin tail each. They were grinning as they continued spinning the poor girl around.

"WAAA-WOOO-WAAA-WOOO!"

"Rin-chan! Len-chan! What are you doing to Miku-nee?!" cried out Gumi as she ran around the tree. She approached Rin from behind and hooked her arms under her shoulders. Kaito followed suit and grabbed ahold of Len. Both the twins started squirming and yelling in protest but no matter how hard they tried, Gumi and Kaito couldn't get them to let go of Miku.

"LUKAAAAAA-NEEEEE!" Gumi yelled as loud as her small lungs would let her.

A slightly older child came wandering around the tree, a bank look upon her face. "What?" she asked bluntly, as if she didn't see the scene playing out in front of her.

"Help us get the twins off Miku-nee!" cried Gumi desperately.

Without a word, Luka approached the five struggling kids. They were in a triangle shape, Miku being the point with Rin and Len being the two bottom corners and Gumi and Kaito hanging off of them. Luka stood in between the twins, reached her small hands into the air and brought them down quickly, chopping at the hands Rin and Len were using to hold onto Miku's hair. The twins cried out in pain and let go of Miku, who fell forward onto the grass. Without looking at anyone or saying anything, Luka strolled off back around the tree.

Kaito rushed over to Miku who was flat on her face and Gumi turned to face the twins with a demonic look in her eyes. Rin's ginormous, white bow drooped down and Len ducked behind his sister. They both cowered under Gumi's fierce gaze.

"Why did you do that to Miku-nee?! Tell me!" Gumi demanded with her hands on her hips and she stomped her foot.

"Sh...she..." Rin tried to say. Angry Gumi was very intimidating.

"She what?" Gumi asked, growing impatient.

"She made us eat leek!" Len said for his sister. He'd propped himself up on Rin's shoulders, making the two a little unsteady.

"She...did?" Gumi said, her gaze softening. She looked around to see Kaito cradling Miku and Miku whimpering into his chest. She snapped back to the twins, causing them to jump. But she didn't yell at them again, instead she said, "Oh...nevermind then." Gumi slowly wandered off, leaving Kaito behind since he was still fussing over Miku.

Leek.

Leek...

Ew.

Gumi didn't like leek. She didn't like it at all. It was disgusting. Miku had made the twins eat it? That was simply outrageous! It was a crime! As Gumi sat down in the sandbox, she nodded her head in confirmation. That was it. She was going to be a police girl. After all, she loved investigating and if she would be able to stop crimes such as forcing people to choke on that diabolical food. She was happy to be one. Wait...maybe not police girl. it didn't sound that cool. She puffed her cheeks out in thought before she smiled. Sheriff. Sheriff Gumi. It was perfect.

Back behind the tree, as Kaito continued to cradle Miku to stop her crying, the twins bumped their fists together and grinned. Noooo, Miku had never given them leek. Miku had been alone behind the tree, singing in her annoying, high-pitched voice. Why would the twins refuse such an opportunity?

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

...what have I created? As I said, this will just be pointless, random stuff. XD

I don't hate Miku or anything. Well, she can be a _bit_ annoying sometimes but she's alright. I'm just giving the twins a 'Green is the Enemy' personality.

So, leave requests! I probably won't be able to do them all and they might not even be as lengthy as this one was but I'll pick out my favourites and do them! And yes, even though they're small kids I'll do pairings. Just don't make all the requests pairings, it'll be boring. ^^'

Note: I know I owe a lot of people reviews. I've been reading all your updates but I haven't reviewed. I'm so sorry, but if I try reviewing everything I haven't, I'll end up confusing myself and probably accidentally reviewing things twice/not all all. But I promise from any updates today and onwards, I'll be reviewing again. I hope everyone understands. :/


End file.
